


Even When The Music Is Gone

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e09 No Way Out, Love Poem, M/M, No Spoilers, POV Daryl Dixon, Slight hints of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: Every life I’ve endedEvery arrow I’ve aimedEvery bullet I’ve placed between dead eyesEvery sacrifice has been for you and your children





	

**Author's Note:**

> The episode "No Way Out" from season 6 was my favorite and I was thinking about Daryl and Rick's relationship in it. Taylor Swift - Safe and Sound is the best way I can describe it.

Wars outside are further destroying the world  
Be inside with me  
For there is heaven here  
Between you and I  
Salvation of some kind  
Our kind  
We close each door  
Seal each window  
Shut off the noise  
We'll pull back the covers and bury ourselves alive  
Use fingernail and teeth to scratch out the surface  
Use tongue and voice to reveal the truth  
Call out to the other  
Wrap legs around trimmed waists  
Curl hands around things that are meant to be private  
But there is no privacy between you and I 

You and I, we’re in heaven  
Comfortably cushioned between 4 walls and a bed  
No anger  
No sadness  
Just our sound  
What we’ve discovered to be true  
There is war waging outside  
Fire, brimstone, and evil destroying what is left  
But they will never find us here  
Sheltered and wrapped so tight within each other  
That neither sword, wicked man nor death will ever find its way between us  


You and I  
We found the answer  
We found whispered words  
Open lipped kisses and silent screams  
Not of help but for more  
And there will always be enough for the two of us  
Behind these shuttered doors and windows  
Behind this wall of fire  
We douse each other in our own kind of flame  
Burning bright and endlessly  
Without fail  
Without apology  
There is no room for anyone else  
Just you and I 

Please believe me when I tell you that I love you  
That no one comes before you  
That the world ended because there was _not_ enough of _you_  
Yet there was enough for me  
You are enough for me  
So please don’t thank me  
Just know that every kind word  
Every drop of blood I’ve spilled  
Every wound I’ve fought through  
Every life I’ve ended  
Every arrow I’ve aimed  
Every bullet I’ve placed between dead eyes  
Every sacrifice has been for you and your children

Know that it’s true  
Know that no matter how you bend me  
No matter on what surface or edge you decide to take me  
No matter what dirt you happen to spread across me  
We are clean, you and I  
We are here and we are safe  
Behind this mountain of despair and war

We are safe  
And sound  
Pinned together, solid but dripping  
Thrusting but still  
It’s our turn to rest these weary bones  
Lay down our weapons for even a second  
Use me instead and in turn be used  
Be loved  
Be wanted and cherished  
Be vibrant amongst every old stain of death  
Every explosion and mutilated limb  
I am here, so are you  
We are here  
No, we’re never leaving

**Author's Note:**

> My two other stories are still on hold at the moment, school and job searching are kickin my ass but to anyone who's still interested in what I write.. Thank you, I know poetry ain't for everyone.


End file.
